Star Wars: Fallen Inquisitor
by Kool3r
Summary: Formerly a Jedi captured at the end of the Clone Wars, Kari Malora struggles to find her true purpose in life after the death of her mentor. This story begins at the very end of the video game 'Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order'. May contain scenes depicting torture, as well as sexual content.
1. Fortress

**I**

Kari walked the long hallway within the massive underwater Fortress Inquisitorius. She glanced to her side as she moved, looking at the unending dark ocean beyond the thick glass wall protecting the fortresses inhabitants from its cold wrath. A mighty storm raged above the ocean, the thunderous booms echoing even throughout the many halls. Within the halls, however, another storm was beginning. The fortress shook as somewhere within, several of the glass walls had shattered. Someone had begun an attack on the fortress.

Kari turned her attention ahead of her once more, taking in the sight of the tall, slender dark-skinned woman walking with haste ahead of her. Her black hair rested just above her shoulders but flowed back and forth as she began to move at a jog. The woman stopped as they entered a crossroad within the halls. Half a dozen armored storm troopers ran to the dark woman, their blaster rifles in hand.

"My lady, an enemy has broken into the fortress. We cannot confirm their number, but they seem to have split into two separate directions." One trooper at the head of the rest spoke. They all wore white armor except for the one who spoke, who wore black armor. "What are your orders?"

The woman stood silent for several seconds, eyes closed as she considered what was happening. A smile crept across her face as she opened her eyes, "Lead them toward the central chamber. I will head them off there. Lord Vader will be here shortly, and I want this finished before he arrives." The troopers quickly turned and ran through another doorway.

"Trilla, what should I do?" Kari questioned the woman, fear in her voice.

Trilla Suduri turned to the girl behind her and smiled, reaching out and running her hand through the long copper hair which partially obscured the girls face, brushing it away and tucking it behind her ear on one side before resting her hands on the girl's shoulders. The dark woman stared into the brilliantly sky-blue eyes that looked up at her, "I will go to the central chamber. The boy will seek me out and I will put an end to this. You will head off whatever help he has brought. She felt the girl's fear but smiled still, "You have trained long for a battle such as this. Do not be afraid." Without another word, she turned and ran through the doorway the troopers had gone through, the blast door shutting behind her.

Kari watched as she left. She took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, running her hand across the side of her head where Trilla had brushed her hair away and nodded to herself, rocking forward and backward on her feet before turning toward an adjacent hallway where more rumblings of battle could be heard echoing. She picked up her pace as she felt herself nearing closer to the attacker. She reached down to her right side, taking hold of her lightsaber. The long handle had a half-ring shape running from one end of the hilt around to the bottom, which flipped around to fully circle the hilt, which ignited, a pale orange pair of blades extending from both ends. As a door ahead shook, she reached out with her left hand and pushed, shoving the blast door free of its walls. The thick steel flew toward a tall dark-skinned figure, who raised an arm and flung the incoming steel to the side of a wide chamber that she stood within, a lightsaber of an identical style to her own ignited in her hands. The blade of this, however, was blood-red.

"M..Master Cere?" Kari questioned, surprise audible in her shaking voice.

"No...not you as well," The dark-skinned woman looked at the girl before her and froze with horrified recognition. Her blade shut off and she held the weapon loosely in her stunned grip. She stepped backward as the young girl began to approach "What did Trilla do to you?"

Kari's shocked expression immediately changed to one of anger. "You did this, not Trilla," she screamed, not noticing the volume of her own voice. "You abandoned us. You abandoned her!"

"I…," Cere struggled to find her own voice over the sudden outburst from the girl before her. "I tried to save her. I…I tried to protect all of you," she frowned, her shoulders hanging in shame.

"I don't want your excuses. All I want is to protect Trilla, especially from you and your lies," Kari growled, stepping forward once more and raising her lightsaber. Without further warning, she charged. Her blade rotated on the circular hilt guard as she swung it, the blade stopping its rotation as it connected with the quickly ignited blade held by Cere.

Her attack had surprised the dark-skinned woman further, as if she could not have predicted someone who had once been as innocent as she could have changed so much. She could not let this stop her, however. She had promised to help Cal, and she could not waste more time. Blades, crackling as they connected, she pushed up and away from herself, gritting her teeth as she did, struggling with her dark connection to the force which she had shut herself away from for so many years. She pushed away, forcing Kari to stumble back and raised an arm as the girl retaliated, using the force to hold the girl's strike still mid-swing. "I am sorry," she apologized, twisting her hand, using the force to also twist Kari's weapon hand, which unclenched from her weapon, dropping it to the floor. Cere pushed with brief, but powerful force throwing the girl backward against the steel wall, a loud thudding sound of the girl's head bouncing off the wall as she dropped to the floor unconscious. "I hope one day you can forgive me, should we meet again," she whispered, turning off her lightsaber, a tear rolling down her face before she ran through another doorway.


	2. Loss

**II**

Kari awoke to an even greater rumbling within the fortress than before. She felt an overwhelming pressure from the force, far stronger than anything she had ever before sensed. She slowly rose to her feet and held the back of her head, struggling to stifle the pain she felt not only in the back of her head, but also the pain of having been so easily defeated by her former teacher. She stumbled forward, raising her right hand outward ahead of her and pulling her lightsaber from the ground with the force. She clipped it to her belt on her right hip and ran her hand through her heavily disheveled copper hair, brushing it from her face so she could better take in her surroundings. She was nearly surrounded in darkness, lights flickering at random intervals. She could tell, both from what light she had available, as well as from her sense of balance, that the hallways were no longer level. Ignoring concerns over what might have caused this, or what could further happen, she took off at a sprint toward the heavy pressure of the force filling the fortress.

Panic took her as she got closer. She could feel Trilla, but only barely. She was dying. Kari could sense this as if she was watching it happen. She ran, faster than she possibly ever had before, winding through doorways and turns until she found herself at the upper level of the central chamber of the fortress. She had been here before. It was a torture chamber. She had been made to watch Trilla be subject to such torture several years prior. They had contemplated subjecting Kari herself to it as well, but she had willingly joined them, following Trilla after she had been turned. She looked down where a staircase should have been but found it had been torn from the doorway. The room itself looked as if something a bomb had gone off. Ceiling and floor panels were ripped from their places, many jammed into the walls. Near the edge of the outer ring of the room, Kari, her breath leaving her as her eyes fell upon the unmoving body of Trilla. She lept down from the upper level and ran to the fallen woman's side, dropping to her knees a few feet away and sliding the rest of the way. She placed one hand on the woman's stomach, and the other beneath her head, lifting it slightly, but stopped as a gasp of pain escaped her quivering lips.

"Tril…" Kari spoke gently, fear flowing from her every slow breath.

"H…help him," Trilla spoke slowly, nearly inaudible to the younger girl. Her eyes moved from Kari's face toward the door to the torture chamber, which had been ripped inward from its place, before rolling back as the last of her life left her.

Kari could no longer hold it in. The tears rushed from her eyes as she pulled her friend and mentor against her body, embracing what warmth remained. Her hand ran across Trilla's back, feeling the wide cut that ran nearly vertical along her entire back. 'Help him,' she thought to herself, forcing her anger back as she gently lowered her fallen friend to the floor before getting to her feet. She ran through the broken doorway and saw a massive space of nothing, where a bridge had once been. On the other side was a tall, black armored figure, pulling the blood-red blade of his lightsaber back out of a closed elevator door. He calmly turned it off and stepped through another doorway, the door blowing away outward from himself. Without further thought, she ran back into the torture chamber, running through a door opposite from where she had first entered, going into a long, curving hallway. Unsure of exactly where the black figure was heading, she followed the darkness his very presence gave off, fighting with each fast step she took, to not fall to her knees from its overwhelming power.


	3. Vader

**III**

Kari ran as fast as she could through the long hallways until she finally made her way into an elevator. She could feel so much power through the force. Where she previously only sensed the overwhelming pressure that had emanated from the unknown, black armored figure, she now also felt an even more powerful hatred from Cere. Her breathing quickened as the elevator descended deeper within the massive fortress, but she quickly found it more difficult to keep breathing.

"So many emotions," she whispered, grasping at the collar of her gray top, pulling it away from her throat as if to ease an invisible pressure. She could feel them all. Anger. Hatred. Fear. Shame? That last one, which she felt clearly from Cere, left her briefly stunned as the elevator opened. She looked ahead, frozen in shock as she stared at the back of the black armored figure. He stood, legs bent slightly, and arms extended outward, as if pushing on an invisible wall with all the strength he could muster, his loud, eerie breathing echoing around them. However, instead of a wall, he was pushing on a wall of water that was pouring through a large hole in the glass wall of the hallway. She felt Cere and someone else with her rising outside in the water, but her gaze was fixated upon the man before her. 'Help him;' Trilla's final words echoed in her mind once more. Without a second thought, she reached out toward the man and grasped him with the force and pulled.

With little effort he flew backward toward her, but he jerked in shock as he had not felt the girls' presence at all. As his massive form entered the elevator, he held his right hand outward toward Kari, pushing her against the metal wall with the force, his helmeted gaze fixated on her. He clenched his fist, lifting her from her feet by her throat with the force, pulling her closer to him, his breathing echoing even louder. He watched her twitch and struggle for breath against his force grip, his gaze moving from her face to her arms, both shaking quite visibly, were extended toward him. He turned his head toward the water behind and found it held nearly perfectly still. "Impressive," his deep, muffled voice echoed in the elevator. His gaze fell once more upon the girl, floating helplessly in the air by his force grip. He lifted his left arm and with a slight flick of his hand the thick metal doors slammed shut and the elevator began to rise, the water below crashing against the doors. "Who are you, girl?" he questioned, stepping closer to her as she hung in his grip.

"K-Kari…M-Malora," The girl gasped, her hands both grasping at her throat as she struggled to breath as he held her, her legs flailing helplessly. "T-Trilla told me t-to…help y-you."

"The Second Sister…" the man paused, looking her over. "You dress as an inquisitor, but I do not know you, and your control of the force is most intriguing. Why can I not sense you?" he questioned, pulling her lightsaber from her hip and ignited it, examining the orange blade that extended from one end of the hilt. "And your blade does not bleed from the dark side of the force," he paused briefly in contemplation as he examined. "You are an anomaly," he added, not giving her time to consider any sort of response as he mused aloud.

The doors opened once more as the elevator stopped, and a dozen storm troopers in white armor, stood before them, weapons raised. They all quickly lowered their weapons as one at their front, in black armor spoke, "Lord Vader, the fortress has been secured. All damaged sectors have been sealed, and we confirm that there are no invaders left within."

"Very good, Commander." Vader tightened his grip on the girl, watching her struggle briefly to catch her breath before she lost consciousness. He lowered his hand, watching as she fell to the metal floor with a loud thud, and turned to the troopers. Bind and prepare her for interrogation and send out a summons to the Inquisitorius."

"Of course, my lord," The black armored trooper spoke, before giving commands to the others. Two of them took hold of the girl's arms and began to drag her away, back toward the torture chamber where Trilla Suduri's body lay lifeless still.


	4. Broken

**IV**

Screams echoed throughout the massive chamber, which was almost destroyed from the recent events that had transpired within. Kari had just regained consciousness to such immense pain coursing through her body, a pain which she could not recall having ever felt herself before. She heard her own screams reverberate off the walls, memories flooding her mind of the same screams coming from Trilla many years before when she had been tortured prior to becoming an inquisitor. She forced her eyes open and found herself surrounded by various black droids and machinery. She attempted to move but found herself bound to a hard metal table held up at an angle.

Directly before her gaze stood the black armored man, Darth Vader. His breathing echoed continuously as he watched. "You have powerful control of the force to keep your own presence within it hidden," he stared at her, his form unmoving. "Even now, pain and torment surging through you, I cannot sense your connection to it. Who were your parents? Where are you from?" the dark lord commanded.

"I…I d-don't know," Kari breathed painfully, screams bellowing from her as powerful electrical currents poured into her almost immediately from the machinery around her. She jerked and writhed as the breathing echoed loudly from the man before her, unmoved by her pain. Tears cascaded from her eyes, and sweat poured from her body, leaving her drenched as she struggled unsuccessfully against the torture. She saw Vader wave his arm and the machines stopped as the droids hovered forward, inserting needles into her arms, injecting her with some unknown liquid. She felt a brief relief from the pain before her body seemingly exploded from a powerful heat and her screams once more echoed.

"What planet do you come from," Vader questioned again as another man entered the chamber, bald and pale-skinned with red markings on his face. He wore the same attire as all the others within the Inquisitorius. Through brief glimpses between breaths of her screams and attempts at repeating the same answer as she had previously before the torture continued again, Kari caught sight of the man she immediately recognized as the Grand Inquisitor. He watched her, expressionless, as she screamed, crying out for help.

As what felt like days passed, the torture continued. She was always left bound to the table and given injections periodically enough that she would survive but was otherwise subjected to constant streams of electricity from the machinery. Vader himself was not always present, but she was always under watch from at least one member of the Inquisitorius, though all but the Grand Inquisitor had been masked. They asked the same questions every time, seeking knowledge of her past and who her family was, but every time she answered the same, unwilling to give in to their demands.

After another month of torment, Vader entered the chamber once more, the sound of his loud breathing causing the girl to let out a cry of fear. The man stared at her curiously. She had grown pale and thin from starvation, and all her hair had fallen out, only a thin layer, snowy white in color, had begun to show again. "It seems the stress is starting to show an effect," he spoke as the droids approached her side once more. He kept his distance, as he had always done. Something about her connection to the force, her ability to hide her presence, and her capacity to sense deeper into people than he had ever seen before concerned him. "Tell me what I want to know, and I will end your suffering. Give in to your hatred and become fully a member of my Inquisitorius."

"I CAN'T TELL YOU WHAT I DON'T KNOW!" Kari shrieked angrily, gasping and going silent, sobs continuing immediately after as if her outburst had surprised and scared even herself. "I..I don't know w-who my parents were," she cried quietly. 

"Disappointing…" Vader sighed, silently listening to the girl cry for several minutes. "Your outburst is quite interesting, however. Let us focus on that then. There is so much hatred in you, but not enough," he spoke. "I'm told you were close to the Second Sister, Trilla Suduri. I wonder, how you would feel if I told you it was I who ended her miserable life? She died a failure, cowering before me." A burst of pressure in the force pushed away from Kari and toward Vader, who remained unmoved but curious. "Yes, let that hate burn through you. You want to kill me; I can feel you finally."

It was true. Kari now longed to kill the man. She felt so strongly the desire to no longer be bound, to reach the dark lord. Her body felt as if it were tearing away from her, as if she were about to be torn to shreds. She closed her eyes, preparing for the death she felt was coming when she relaxed, letting go of everything, and then there was nothing. She felt as if she was everywhere, and nowhere at once. A quick flash of blue light flew toward Vader, a quiet low-pitched sound reverberating as it passed him, the color shifting to red before fading.

Vader turned in surprise to find Kari standing weakly several feet behind him, anger and hatred flaring in her now bright red eyes. He took in her appearance, swaying back an and forth slowly from exhaustion, and she was completely naked. He glanced back at the table where she had been and saw only her clothes, lying perfectly where she had previously been, as if she had phased through them. Turning back toward her he looked at her body, taking in the sight of intricate blue sith-like tattoos that arced around the right half of her body like a blue fire, from her shoulder to her wrists, and down her right leg to her ankle, and across to the center of her breasts and navel. He took a step forward and froze as she lifted her right arm toward him, an intense pressure taking hold of him from all directions, attempting to crush him.

"Such incredible power, but you are wild and unfocused." Vader spoke slowly, grunting as he fought to keep from being crushed.

"You were right, Lord," Kari whispered, over-enunciating Vader's title. "I do want to kill you." She increased the pressure on the man but stopped as her breath caught as she felt a gentle hand fall on her shoulder from behind. She released Vader, turning around and taking in the tall, thin cloaked form standing behind her.

"That's enough now," the low and deep, but feminine voice said quietly from beneath the black hood covering the top half of their face. "Rest, before you hurt yourself."

Kari felt in that exact moment her connection to the force vanish entirely. Her pain and exhaustion washed over like an ocean wave crashing into her, and consciousness left her as she collapsed forward into the gentle arms of the newcomer.


	5. Guard

**V**

The tall, slender figure stood in the bedroom of her personal starship, facing a holoprojector in the corner. The glowing projecting of Darth Vader hung above the projector, facing the cloaked woman.

"She is not yet awake," she said. She glanced back across the room, her vision passing lover many personal decorations, soft rugs and wall hangings throughout the room as her eyes rested upon Kari, covered by a blanket, sleeping on a bed in the opposite corner of the room. She turned her gaze back to Vader's holo. "You nearly killed the girl; she needs to regain her strength before I can properly speak with her."

"I do not care for your excuses, Inquisitor," Vader replied, annoyance clear in his voice, "I want to know everything about her. You promised me answers, and I expect them. Failure to do so will not end well for you."

"I do not need you to remind me of what I've promised, and your threats do not frighten me," She replied calmly. "Perhaps you have forgotten the last time you attempted to carry out such a statement?"

Vader's image hung motionless and silent for several moments before he responded, "Be careful of your attitude, Lady Vera. The emperor has shown an interest in the girl, and you would be wise to not anger him."

The woman, Vera, froze in silence at the mention of the emperor, but quickly regained her composure, "I will inform you when I have information to give. I will not fail the emperor."

"I hope not, for your sake," Vader replied, his form vanishing from the projector.

Vera stood silently watching the space where the sith lord had been projected for several seconds before turning away from it and crossing the room to a rectangular window looking out into the vastness of space. She sat on a cushioned seat at the base of the window, staring out it as her mind wandered back four years, to the event that she had spoken of with Vader.

Vera Angora walked quietly through the massive halls of the jedi temple on Coruscant. She wore the white, formal robes of the temple guard. At her side was a dualsaber, white and ornate in design. She turned at the sound of several sets of footsteps making their way in her direction and found herself facing her master, Mace Windu, as well as Masters Fisto, Kolar and Tiin. Master Windu nodded to the others who walked past Vera as her master stopped before her.

"What's going on, Master?" Vera questioned. "You feel as if you are going to battle."

"The others and I are going to speak with the Supreme Chancellor," Windu began calmly. "We've received information that should allow us to finally end this war.

Vera stood in silence for a moment before removing her mask and pulling her hood back, revealing her orange hair, which was pulled into a tight bun on the back of her head. She stared at her master, her yellow and blue eyes looking deep into his as she felt through the force into him. They shared a connection that existed only between master and apprentice, and she sensed what he intended.

"You're going to kill him," Vera stated quietly.

"We intend to arrest him. We have information that leads us to believe he is a sith lord. Perhaps even the mastermind behind the war," Windu replied calmly. "We must end this conflict, if we are to bring peace back to the republic."

"Take me with you, Master." Vera had intended it to sound like a request, but it escaped her lips more as if she begged to go. "You know what I can do. If he is the sith lord you believe him to be, I can help."

"No," Mace Windu stared at his apprentice for a moment before reaching up and placing his hand on her shoulder. "You are a temple guard. It is your duty to protect all who reside here." He pulled his hand back and held it up as Vera made to respond, silencing her. "I've made my decision. I will return soon, and the war will finally be over," he bowed his head slightly before stepping past her.

Vera watched as her master disappeared from her view. She pulled her hood back up and placed the mask back upon her face and continued her path through the temple. Nearly an hour later she froze as the force tugged at her stomach. She approached a large nearby window and stared out into the dark sky of the city toward the Senate building. She felt it. Her master was fighting. He was conflicted. Her breath caught as she felt it happen. Fear overtook her master, briefly, followed immediately by pain and then…nothing. She rushed through the temple, looking for any other masters who might have an idea of what was to be done, but stopped after several minutes passed and she felt a heavy darkness in the force, making its way toward the temple. She made her way to another window and watched as a large battalion of clone troopers, with a cloaked man at their head, marched upon the temple's entrance.

She turned and ran through the halls, as only moments later the temple broke into chaos as the sounds of heavy blaster fire erupted from within. She grasped her dualsaber, gripping it tightly as she ran toward the sounds of combat. She entered a chamber from an upper floor, which looked down upon a floor below. A handful of padawans had engaged a large number of clone troopers. Too many, even for the padawans. She watched as they began to fall to the blaster fire. Without further hesitation, she lept over the railing and dropped to the floor below, her lightsaber igniting as she rolled onto her feet, the yellow blades glowing bright. The clones turned on her, blaster fire erupting in her direction. She stepped toward them, her blades spinning and twirling with exact precision, deflecting the blaster bolts away, many striking back at the troopers who had fired them.

The troopers started to spread out, attempting to flank Vera, but as they did so she twisted her dualsaber as she spun it, splitting it in two and began to spin herself around, the now separate blades, one yellow, and the other flickered out briefly, before reigniting into a purple blade like her masters', sending the blaster fire in all directions. As the troopers began to slowly fall to their own blasts, she moved toward the final few who still remained standing, rushing at them with great speed before slashing her blades through their armor, their bodies hitting the ground with a loud thud. She straightened and exhaled as two more temple guards rushed into the room and stopped, looking over the devastation that had just occurred. Vera turned to them and nodded toward the doorway and ran through.

The temple shook as the fighting continued. Vera could feel the darkness in the force making its way through the temple, but it also began to build in a separate area within before the two points of darkness connected with each other and progressed, in their direction. She continued through the temple with the other two guards at her sides, clearing several rooms of clones before turning a corner into a massive central chamber, stopping as they faced the cloaked man who had led the clone battalion into the temple. To his side, stood another temple guard.

"Join or die," the cloaked man spoke. Vera frowned behind her mask. She'd heard the voice before, but struggled to place it, and the corridor was too dark to see his face beneath his hood.

Vera stepped forward and ignited her separated lightsabers, "the sith will fall, and I will avenge Master Windu,"

"What are your orders, Lord Vader?" The temple guard next to the cloaked man questioned.

"I will deal with this one myself," Vader replied, ignoring a comment from the guard who had attempted to respond again. He glanced around as several padawans had begun to slowly make their way into the room behind Vera. He raised his lightsaber, igniting the brilliant blue blade and charged in. He lept toward her, spinning midair, his blade clashing with hers which let out loud echoing crackles through the room as the connected. His movements were quick, never stopping as he went from one strike, to the next. Spinning and twirling, ducking away from counter strikes. He kicked his leg out, connecting with her stomach, knocking her out of balance before spinning and swinging his blade horizontally at her middle.

Vera leaned back, dropping onto her back, and rolling backward and up onto her feet in one simple motion raising her left hand and extending her first two fingers toward the man as his blade swung down at her. She swung her right, purple blade around, deflecting his own strike, causing him to stumble backward to the ground gasping for breath, his hood falling back revealing Anakin Skywalker. He was on his knees, hands held before himself staring at his palms as if he could not understand what had happened. His connection to the force had vanished. He could not feel anything through the force, and it had left him barely able to catch his breath.

"Skywalker?" Vera said with shock. "How could you betray the Jedi? How could you betray Master Windu!" she added her own masters name with near fury in her voice.

Anakin inhaled deeply and slowly got to his feet and looked around the room, taking in the audience of wearied jedi. He inhaled slowly before spitting on the floor, "the Jedi were meant to be keepers of the peace. Instead, they had us fighting the galaxy's battles. The Jedi were supposed to protect, but what are we protecting? You say you were Windu's apprentice. I know how they treated you, for being different. You have a great power in the force, and they forced you to stay in the temple. They don't care about anything but war." He looked around at the devastated temple and back to Vera. "The Jedi are over. Will you side with the fallen and die, or find a greater purpose?"

Vera straightened and looked back and forth between the two remaining guards who stepped to her sides. She pulled her hood back and removed the mask, her multicolored eyes staring deep into Skywalker. He had been right. The Jedi had treated her poorly for being. When she had been attacked as a younger padawan, by her own fellow padawans, simply because of her gender identity, she had defended herself, and she had been forced to halt her training because she had made use of the dark side of the force in retaliation.

She exhaled slowly, frowning at the fallen jedi before her and he smiled, seeing her decision. She spun her lightsabers in her hands, the blades igniting as they reached an angle facing each of the two remaining guards, who never saw the attack coming. Their heads fell to the ground as their bodies followed only a second later. Gasps and yells erupted around the room as the remaining jedi watched the traitorous temple guard who had just killed her own friends turn off her lightsabers. She reconnected them into one single dualsaber and flipped a switch on them. As she reignited them, both blades now glowed purple. She approached Anakin and placed her free hand on his shoulder, and he gasped, feeling his connection to the force return.

Anakin Skywalker straightened and ignited his own blue lightsaber, a dark grin crossing his face, "kill them all."

Vera turned her gaze from the window and back to the sleeping girl, exhaling as she attempted to rid her mind of the memories she held of her betrayal of the Jedi Order.


End file.
